Falling
by nightviolets
Summary: A series of fluffy IzaKida drabbles documenting the slow progression of their relationship. Rated T for suggestive content.
1. Prelude

_So guys, I guess we need to talk. Firstly, after some urging from my friend, I started a Masaomi Kida roleplay blog on tumblr! My url is knightinyellow You can follow me to roleplay, or if you want to read my writing because there is a lack of it on ffnet. It's a lot easier for me to write when there's another person involved, so the writer's block I often get with my stories can sometimes be worked out by discussing plot with my partner._

 _I can't make any promises about stories, but I promise that this roleplaying business, as well as the health problems that are preventing me from doing normal activities won't make me stop writing forever. I have so many more stories I want to share._

 _I wrote these drabbles a while ago and decided to keep them in my folder in case an occasion like this arose that I wasn't posting stories but want to remain active. I'll post one each week, maybe sooner. At the present time, there are six in total, all under 1000 words, but I may make some longer and/or add more if I find myself in a creative mood._

 _I'm really sorry for not being active. I hope you'll enjoy these!_

* * *

Masaomi panted heavily. "Already?"

Izaya looked down at the boy, shifting uncomfortably in his tight pants. "What do you mean?"

"It's only been a couple weeks since…" Masaomi trailed off. "It's only been a couple of weeks _since_ ," he said with conviction, deciding that he didn't need to elaborate.

The informant smiled in an unsettling way. Masaomi laid a hand on his stomach as if he really were feeling nauseous from the look. "Since I first got you off? Are you suggesting that we're moving at too quick a pace?"

"Well, kind of."

Izaya trailed his knuckles along the boy's collarbone. "How do you figure that? What are you judging off of?"

Kida furrowed his brows. He'd thought the point was already made clear. "We did… _that_ less than two weeks ago. Suddenly, going all the way has been brought up as an option."

"That's not what I was asking. Why do you think that it's sudden? What is this notion based off of? We don't have reason to do any of this, yet we do. When you kissed me, did you see that as some gradual step meant to take place at that moment? I don't remember having entered any sort of relationship with you, Masaomi-kun."

Masaomi blushed. "We aren't in a relationship. It's just… I've never done any of these things before, and going from one new thing to another so quickly…"

"We don't have to do this. I'm not going to force you into anything," Izaya said, brushing through golden hair with thin fingers.

"If I say no, you'll manipulate me into doing it anyway, finding some way to make me give my consent."

"Masaomi-kun, are you implying that I would assault you? Might I remind you that _you_ hopped on my lap and kissed me, _you_ led us to the bed, and _you_ pulled me on top of you."

"This is what I'm talking about! Doing those small things doesn't mean I'm ready to go further. We kiss all the time, often with you on top of me, and we've reached the bed two or three times. How are my intentions seemingly different this time? You're just using this stuff as an excuse to make me think I gave you the wrong impression."

"Why do you believe that suggesting something appropriate to do in this situation must be anything other than what it seems? Is asking to go further truly uncalled for?"

Masaomi turned his head, trying to hide his changing expressions as he made sense of the man's words and searched for a reply. "It's impossible to tell if you're being genuine or manipulative. I never know what you're thinking or feeling, so I never know when I'm falling into a trap."

"If it seems that I'm being genuine, and you don't feel forced into anything, does it matter if I'm not? I'm making logical statements, and you aren't sure if I'm hiding what I'm doing. If it were the latter, but you lived the rest of your life believing otherwise, would any emotional harm come to you?"

Kida clenched his fists. "I don't enjoy being manipulated. Doesn't saying all of that mean you are?"

"Not necessarily. I was making a point. I'm telling you that I believe it was an appropriate activity to suggest, and that you're allowed to decline. You don't have to trust me, but there's no point in saying that I'm lying, as nothing good will come of it."

Masaomi clutched his head. "Izaya-san's brain works differently than mine. You're making sense, but you're talking in a confusing way."

Izaya gently touched the boy's cheek, waiting to see whether he would be accepted or brushed aside. Hesitantly, Masaomi leaned into his hand. "You have a decision to make."

Masaomi sighed. There was no turning back if he did this; he'd be flung into a world of desire, hatred, and games he couldn't win. He was still a teenager, unable to separate emotions from intimacy, unlike Izaya, who seemed incredibly skilled in taking emotions out of nearly any situation. There was no telling where he'd end up, though the most likely outcome was Masaomi being discarded after becoming attached. Still, that was only a possibility.

Izaya was beautiful. He was graceful, intelligent, and attractive. He was also cold, vicious, greedy and self-oriented. Masaomi looked up into smiling crimson eyes. Yes, Izaya truly was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and the most intriguing person he'd ever been acquainted with. He grabbed the informant's hair and pulled him down. All protests and instincts telling him to run were pushed away as he entangled with Izaya. Discomfort turned into pain; pain turned into pleasure; pleasure turned into ecstasy. As his pulse raced and his body trembled, as his hands explored and his lungs struggled to take in air, he stared into red eyes once again, and relinquished control to the one who could either destroy him or make his life an adventure. Izaya would decide his fate, and that knowledge gave him the most terrifying and exhilarating feeling he'd ever experienced.


	2. A Worthy Pawn

"Hey, Izaya-san?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Kida paused. The word rolled off of Izaya's tongue so easily, but it took Masaomi's ears a few moments to process it. _Dear, darling, honey, sweetie._ He didn't mind anymore, after Izaya had finally convinced him that he wasn't being mocked, but he still found it strange. "Are the red bars in your foyer for keeping others separated from you, or you separated from others?"

"I didn't choose the layout of the apartment, darling."

Kida frowned, knowing that he wasn't given an answer because the informant was focused on his conversation in the chat room. "Well, _dear_ , I happen to know that Orihara Izaya pays attention to detail. You chose this apartment for its location, floor, and architecture. I'm sure you took every piece of furniture into careful consideration, as well. You would want your home to work to your every advantage, apropos to the information you give and withhold when speaking with customers."

"'Apropos'? Have you been so bored that you've taken to reading the dictionary while I'm working?"

Masaomi rolled his eyes. "It's probably because I spend a lot of time with someone who likes to use big words to show his intelligence. Now stop deflecting."

Intrigued, Izaya shut off his laptop and strolled around his desk to lean on it. He grinned at Masaomi, who was lounging on the couch. He was proud of how much the boy had learned from being with him, and slightly shocked at how well Kida knew him.

"The design of my entryway serves a few purposes. Firstly, nobody can enter my apartment without me sizing them up beforehand. Secondly, it takes longer to _escape_." One corner of his mouth turned up, as if recalling a pleasant memory, while the last word rolled off his tongue. "Thirdly, the big, red bars send a subconscious signal to my guests that they are entering a place where they have little control. Lastly, the red stands out from the grey and black color scheme, highlighting the significance of entering and leaving—it isn't an area that one should linger in."

Masaomi straightened up, and listened to Izaya attentively. "What about your desks?"

"The one I'm resting on is where I do nearly all of my work. It is the prime spot for surveying everything going on, lets me look down to my beloved humans with the turn of my chair, and is unrestricting. The connecting part to my right is where Namie-san often works; otherwise I keep paperwork there. The separated desk is also where Namie-san works, or where I do informal things, such as eat or handle my game board."

"And that couch where the windows curve?"

"I like to have multiple seating options. That couch gives a nice view over the city. Also, that corner looked incomplete without it—too empty." He uncrossed his arms and set his hands on the desk behind him, leaning back. "Anything else?"

"Not for now," the younger male replied simply. He watched the informant take long strides towards the two stairs leading to the large couch. Before he could sit down on the top step, Kida stood. "Hold on." He guided Izaya to the lower level and had him face the windows. With a smile, Masaomi rose onto the step between the two levels in front of the man. "I'm only a few centimeters shorter than you when we stand like this."

Izaya grabbed the boy's hands. "Are you self-conscious about your height?"

"No. I've just noticed that we both prefer to do things together while sitting or lying down because you have to look down and I have to look up if we're close."

Izaya smirked. "I like speaking to you while standing; it gives me a sense of superiority."

Kida twined his arms around the man's neck. "You've established your superiority quite clearly in the time I've been acquainted with you."

"Yes. You are beneath me in all sorts of ways. Maybe you should show me more respect."

"And how should I go about it?"

Izaya's smile widened. "Call me 'Master,' for a weakling is not worthy of uttering my given name."

Masaomi scoffed and broke away from the man. He moved to take a step back, forgetting that he was on a stair, and fell to the ground. Izaya was on top of him before he could even yelp in pain. An idea forming, he played along, opening his mouth and allowing the man in. He tugged on Izaya's jacket and mumbled a request for him to take it off. As soon as it was shed, Masaomi flipped them over. He sat on the informant's stomach and held a knife to his throat.

"What were you saying earlier about me being beneath you?"

Izaya chuckled. "I'm impressed. You had me take my coat off so you could swipe my switchblade, right? That was clever. Now what's your next move?"

"Take back what you said before. I'm not weak." Masaomi's expression was serious. He hated when people called him weak, and Izaya was fully aware of that.

"Or what? You'll slit my throat? Don't make a threat if you can't follow through with it."

"You're right. I won't kill you. But I wouldn't think twice about leaving a scar or two." He dragged the blade along Izaya's cheek.

Izaya swallowed nervously, though he still didn't think the boy would actually harm him. "Ah, I surrender, Masaomi-kun. You aren't weak in the least."

Content with the reply, Masaomi flicked the blade into its holder and tossed it onto the man's jacket. He shuddered when a cold hand slithered under his shirt.

"You're sexy when you're angry," Izaya said cheekily.

Masaomi leaned down until their lips were nearly touching. "Do you want me?" His fingers grazed the rim of the older male's pants.

"Yes," the informant breathed.

"Well, being deliberately provoked for the purpose of satisfying you doesn't make _me_ want _you_." He yawned and slowly got to his feet, stretching his arms. "It's getting late," Masaomi said nonchalantly. "I should head home now." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the apartment without looking back.

Izaya stared at the ceiling with a smile. "What an interesting pawn you've turned out to be, Kida Masaomi-kun."


	3. Titles

Kida snuggled into Izaya on the couch and pulled the blanket higher. "Izaya-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are we in a relationship?" They were watching a movie about couples at various stages in their relationships, and it got him wondering about his status with Izaya. He was certain that the informant didn't particularly want to put a label on them; maybe he even disliked the idea. But Masaomi was young and searching for stability. He wanted to be able to confidently say what he and Izaya were.

"That depends on the type of relationship you're referring to."

"I mean, I know you're my lover. It's just... Are you, like, my boyfriend?" he questioned, trying not to sound nervous. Izaya was quiet for a while, and he worried that he shouldn't have asked. Those moments of silence stretched on far to long, and every second that passed left him more scared and insecure.

"I've never put much thought to it," the informant replied plainly. He trailed his fingertips along Masaomi's arm as he spoke. "I dated some girls in high school, but those were fleeting. Those girls weren't humans I took a particular interest in. They were simply people to use for the release of my sexual frustration. At that age, it was better to use the labels of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' in order to get sex." He spoke without shame or regret, as if admitting that he manipulated girls for sex was completely normal. Though, Masaomi embraced that Izaya set his own morals. It made him different, more interesting than anyone else he'd ever met. "I've never really been this intimate with anyone, so I wouldn't know. You're more qualified to answer that."

"Well, we fuck, cuddle, sleep together, and go out for food together. But, unless you count going to restaurants and cafés, we don't go out on dates."

"We went to the carnival a few weeks ago."

"That didn't count. We did that so you could trail someone."

"Yeah, but we went on rides and played games."

Grabbing Izaya's hand and interlocking their fingers, Masaomi smiled. "Are you trying to defend that we went on a date? How sweet."

"I'm simply pointing out that we went to a public event as a pair, kissed on the Ferris wheel, and slept together afterwards. That constitutes a generic date, yes?"

"Yeah, it does."

Izaya was quiet for a while again, his eyes returning to the television. He spoke a few minutes later. "Do you _want_ us to be labeled as a couple?"

It took a few moments for Masaomi to realize they had continued the conversation. He thought the informant had simply dropped it, not wanting to talk about it any longer. "I don't know. You've been less of an asshole to me since we started sleeping together, so you're tolerable now, and I've had a crush on you for a while. Neither of us had shown any kind of interest in another person for months before we first had sex. So, if you think we should, I'd like to say that we're dating." The blond took a breath afterwards, feeling relieved to have gotten everything out that he had wanted to say.

"I don't mind," Izaya said simply.

"Okay."

"We're boyfriends, then?"

Masaomi nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Izaya smiled. The hand on Masaomi's arm drifted to his hip. "Would you like to celebrate our new relationship?" he purred in a deep voice, nipping his lover's ear.

The younger male immediately caught on. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, giving him a seductive look despite the blush on his face. "Only if my boyfriend carries me to the bed."

Effortlessly, Izaya slid his arms around the slender boy and held him close to his body as he stood up. He kissed Masaomi's forehead as he ascended the staircase. "As you wish, my darling boyfriend."


	4. The Morning Manipulator

As Masaomi slowly drifted into consciousness, he realized that parts of him were fully awake; his fingers brushed through silky material and his lips weakly moved against something soft. He shivered as something cool trailed down his spine. His other senses awoke, and he smelled faint aftershave; he heard the quiet, wet sounds of—most likely—whatever his lips were doing; his tongue slid out of his mouth, and he tasted mint. He smiled.

"I like it when Izaya-san wakes me up with his lips," Kida said, still refusing to open his eyes and be pulled from his dreamlike state.

"I know." Izaya pulled away to lay kisses along the boy's jaw. "You looked so cute, all sprawled out with your lips parted; I couldn't help myself." He pulled Masaomi closer. "While you were still asleep, you grabbed my hair to keep me in place and mumbled my name."

"Well, as much as I enjoy Izaya-san's kisses, I'm in a committed relationship with my pillow, and I've been neglecting her. So, if you don't mind—"

"It's time to get up, sweetheart. It's 12:00 on a Wednesday; you're three hours late for work."

"I'm technically not late because I'm at the place where I work."

Izaya sighed. "You aren't in the room where you're supposed to work."

Masaomi smiled, snuggling into Izaya, still keeping his eyes shut. "I'll have my boyfriend call my boss and say I'm sick. He's really good at making people believe practically anything he says."

"I'm not sure he'd be too fond of that answer, considering how lenient he's been with your schedule and work load lately."

"Well, I think he'll let me off today, considering how I haven't gotten to bed until 1:00, at the earliest, for the past few days."

"What do you mean? We've been in bed by 12:00 for the past week or two."

"But I can't _fall asleep_ until you're satisfied. Why do have to last so long? And so many times, too? It's ridiculous."

"An average of half an hour, when we really get into it, isn't very long. You're just easily excited, and finish quickly. And it's not unusual to do it multiple times in one session."

Masaomi moved his hand around until he found the man's mouth, and then placed a finger against it. "Hush now. I'm sleeping."

"Masaomi-kun, you've been slacking off. If you don't get up, I'll have to dock your pay."

"My salary is generous to begin with. Take away some; I don't care."

"I'm going to fire you if you continue to take advantage of your relationship with your employer."

Masaomi opened his eyes a bit, thankful that the room was mostly dark. "I already feel like a prostitute because of that, so stop bugging me about it. If you weren't prepared for this situation, you shouldn't have bedded, and then romanced, your employee. Go ahead and fire me; I'll just move in and mooch off of you. I practically live here, anyway. Between work hours, hanging out together, and constant sleepovers, I'm already here way more often than my own place; I've barely bought any food in the past two or three weeks; I even have my own drawer in your bedroom and bathroom."

"Is this your way of asking to move in? It's not much of a change, but it's a significant step in—"

"The more often the cute blond sleeps in your bed, the more often you'll get to have your way with the cute blond. This can open up new doors to our sex life. We can shower together to start off the day, spontaneously get it on in the kitchen midday, roleplay for an entire evening, and so many other things. Think of all the possibilities, Izaya-san."

The informant smirked. "How did you become such a sly manipulator?"

"My boyfriend is manipulation itself; I've learned I few tricks. So, what do you say? I move in, you let me sleep right now, and we can _not_ sleep in the bed for hours tonight."

"It's a deal." He smiled as the boy closed his eyes and relaxed. After one more kiss, Izaya left the bedroom to return to his desk. He spun around in his chair and fixed on the white sweatshirt thrown over his couch. ' _Maybe being in a relationship with Masaomi isn't as bothersome as I'd thought it would be._ '


	5. Calming Storm

Izaya entered his apartment soaking wet. "I should start checking the weather more often. This coat is ridiculously heavy when it's wet," he mumbled to himself. When he moved to flip on a light, he realized that it was completely dark. The small lamp in the entryway was the only light on. Masaomi told him that he'd be at his place all night—they were going to play a new video game Kida had been vying for. "Masaomi-kun?" he called. There was no answer—no sound at all.

Silently, he slipped his coat off. He moved out of the light and slunk within the shadows, checking in corners and around furniture for any signs of an intruder. After he was positive the first floor was clear, he silently ascended the stairs. He turned the knob of his bedroom door and gently kicked it open. He slipped inside, hugging the wall, and scanned the dark room. Seeing a lump on the bed, he crept across the room to examine it. Small whimpers surfaced from beneath the sheets.

Izaya placed a hand on the lump. "Masaomi-kun, what's wrong?" The boy didn't move. He pulled back the covers and saw him curled into a ball, his eyes shut and headphones on. Careful not to startle him, Izaya took off the headphones and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you scared of something?"

Chestnut eyes blinked open and adjusted to see the man sitting beside him. "I'm fine…"

The older male scooped the boy up and held him in his lap. "You can tell me—it's all right."

Light filled the room and thunder rumbled. Kida wrapped his arms around the man and rested his forehead in the crook of the elder's neck.

"Are you afraid of storms?"

A few moments passed before Masaomi spoke. His voice was quiet when he did. "It's childish, I know."

"It's not childish." He soothingly rubbed circles into the younger male's back. "Everyone's scared of something. What can I do to help?"

"I just want to lie down—with you, and talk. Would that be okay?"

"Sure." Izaya briefly stood to remove his jeans and place the boy's phone and headphones on the bedside table. He lay on the bed and drew Kida towards him.

"You said that everyone is scared of something. What's your fear, Izaya-san?"

"I have no fear. I'm invincible and perfect."

Masaomi pushed on his chest and let out a playfully annoyed whine. "Izaya-saaan."

The elder man thought for a moment. "I fear losing you."

Thunder resounded through the apartment again, cutting off the boy's train of thought. Masaomi moved closer to the informant, hugging him tightly. "H-how was your day?" he asked, attempting to make small talk. "What did you do?" The sudden shock of the loud noise had made him completely forget the rather significant confession from his boyfriend. He had admitted something Masaomi never thought he would hear.

"I did research on a rising yakuza for most of the day. Then I met with Celty to strike down a rumor. Oh, I also bought that new video game for you; the one you've been raving about for days. As long as I'm not working at the time, we can play it together whenever you're in the mood for it."

Kida smiled. "You're the best. It's late, though. Are you tired?"

"Yes. I've had a long day. Do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah. Good night." Masaomi suddenly remembered what was said earlier as he closed his eyes. The thought caused heat to rise to his face, and he went over the words carefully, making sure he wasn't mistaken. "You're afraid of losing me?" he asked softly, slowly.

"Yes." Izaya's voice was steady, and he spoke without hesitation.

"Really?" Kida suppressed a bashful smile. "Why?"

"I care for you. We've been together for quite a while, and I've come to accept that you're a human I don't intend to let go of easily. But you know that; you simply wanted me to say it aloud."

"You see right through me, Izaya-san." He snuggled closer to the man and peacefully drifted off in Izaya's arms.


	6. Surprise!

_humanizedserenity sent me a fluff scenario about Izaya coming home to hotpot from Masaomi, and I decided to add it in this little collection of drabbles. Enjoy!_

 _Since this drabble and the next are both really short, and I didn't want to awkwardly combine them, I'm posting both of them at once._

* * *

Izaya tiredly made his way off the elevator and to his apartment door. He pulled out a key to unlock it only to find that the door was already unlocked. It wasn't unusual for it to be unlocked when Masaomi was in the apartment, but he had made a point to tell Izaya that he would be sleeping over at a friend's place that night.

 _I definitely locked this before I left._

He pulled out his knife and silently slipped inside his apartment. He froze when he smelled something...delicious. An annoyed sigh left his lips as he saw the figure of a familiar human at his kitchen table.

"Masaomi-kun, if your plans change, you should tell me. I could've ended up attacking you." He switched on the light, put his knife away, and froze again. "Masaomi...kun...?"

The teenager looked at Izaya with a frown as he leaned back against his chair. "You've been gone for _ages_. You're lucky this is hotpot. The food would've gotten cold otherwise." He stood up when Izaya didn't move. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight embrace. Masaomi hugged the man with the small amount of movement allowed by Izaya's constricting arms. "Izaya...san... I can't...breathe," he said in a strained voice as Izaya squeezed him tightly.

Izaya let go and looked at the boy with large eyes. His gaze drifted to the kitchen room table, on which were two bowls, two pairs of chopsticks, two wine glasses, and a bottle of white wine. In the center, amid a few small dishes of food, sat a hotpot. He slowly walked towards it and sat down in front of one of the bowls, his gaze fixed on the centerpiece.

"What is it?"

"It's Mizutaki. It was my first time cooking it, so I also made a few easy side dishes in case you don't like it."

Izaya smiled widely at Masaomi in a genuine way that made the boys heart race. "I'm sure it'll be great. Thank you for this, Masaomi-kun; I've been wanting to have hotpot with someone. How did you know?"

Masaomi smiled as he started to dish up his food. "You were moping around after you learned everyone but you in the chatroom was having hotpot with someone."

"I wasn't 'moping,'" Izaya scoffed.

The younger male refrained from calling his boyfriend 'cute.' Terms like that either earned him a glare, or persistent refusal until he gave in and called him a compliment he could accept. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon. Let's eat."

Once they both started eating, Masaomi scooted closer to Izaya and pressed their sides together a bit. He ate happily beside his lover, smiling as he saw a childish grin out of the corner of his eyes. This ought to put the informant in a good mood for at least a day or two, and he would likely be rewarded with cuddling and whispered sweet nothings before bed.

As Masaomi had predicted, Izaya was extra affectionate once they got to be, wrapping his younger lover up in his arms and not letting go the whole night.


	7. Thinking of You

Izaya laid his arm across Masaomi's shoulders. "You aren't picking on my darling Masaomi now, are you?"

Masaomi turned bright red. "H-huh?"

"I hope you aren't being ridiculed for dating me. I know a relationship between people of our gender and age difference isn't accepted in many circles. Then again, I'm not just any man, am I? I'm attractive, dangerous, wealthy, fantastic in bed…" He smirked.

The boys laughed. "Wow, you weren't kidding about his ego," one said.

"He's kind of pretty for a guy, though, so I can see why you're into him."

Izaya slid his hand down to Masaomi's waist and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, but I'm in a happy relationship. You'll have to find someone else."

"Hey! I don't—"

The informant waved his hand, and then looked at Masaomi. "Let's go. I want you at my place tonight. I've planned out something I think you'll love." He steered them away from the boys and towards the parking lot.

"Why did you—?" Masaomi's eyes widened as soft lips pressed against his cut him off. His eyelids fluttered shut and he started to move his lips reflexively.

Izaya pulled away and smirked. "You're welcome."

"What am I supposed to be thanking you for!?"

"I introduced myself to your friends, and got you away from them when you very obviously weren't enjoying that conversation."

Masaomi grumbled a bit, but eventually sighed and gave in. "Whatever. I mean, you were obviously just being possessive, but I suppose it's true that I've been trying to get out of there for a while now... I'm not thanking you, though."

"Aww. Masaomi-kun is so mean. Why do you always have to assume I have selfish intentions? Can't I simply want to do something nice for my boyfriend?"

The blond responded with pink cheeks. "Then get my flowers or make me dinner. You came to pick me up, and I happened to be in a conversation I was getting bored of."

Izaya wrapped an arm around Masaomi's waist and led them down the sidewalk. "Flowers or dinner, hm? I'll try that next time. For now, you'll have to take me rescuing you. I'll always rescue you."


	8. Only One

Masaomi slowly paced back and forth along the large windows, waiting for Izaya to return home. He occasionally glanced at the computer screen, scowling as he did. When he faced the man, what would he even say?

 _'I know what you've been doing.'_

 _'How could you betray me again?'_

 _'I'm sick of this. Tell me the truth or I'll leave you.'_

 _'Goodbye. You can figure out yourself what you did.'_

 _'It's my fault for trusting you.'_

None of them seemed right. In fact, all of them sounded either pathetic, frivolous, or both. He had never been in this situation before, and never thought he would be. Maybe he should simply pretend as if he didn't see anything. However, he knew that would merely eat away at him, and strain their relationship.

"What should I do?"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or do you expect me to figure it out myself? I think you sometimes confuse my skills in reading body language and predicting actions as an ability to read minds. If there's a problem I can fix, then you need to tell me. Otherwise, you will be brooding in despair until you finally break down. Don't assume I'll simply know." Izaya sat down on the couch beside his lover and reached out to touch him, but the boy only moved away.

With a small, strangled voice, Masaomi spoke. "I thought... I thought I was the only one. I was foolish and naïve to think I would exclusively have your affection—I would exclusively _give you_ affection. From the start, I know you had this weird thing about loving humanity, and I didn't expect you to change for me, but..." Masaomi curled in on himself. "All the things you've said to me, all the time you've let me spend with you. I thought that meant I was different to you."

"Masaomi, what are you talking about? You—"

"Don't lie to me!" The younger male balled his fists, all the while, he never once looked at the informant. "I saw it... I saw your chat logs. When you were out the other day, my laptop was out of battery, and you said I could use yours as long as I didn't download anything. You left this chat up on your screen, and I was curious, so I read it. This girl you were talking to... This... Rei..."

"That's not—"

"Let me finish!" Masaomi stood up and walked towards the windows. "You told her that you like her. That she's _interesting_ and _unique_. And it's not just her, either! When we go out somewhere, you flirt with women right in front of me! I want to be the only one!" As soon as he finished speaking, Masaomi's stomach knotted, realizing how childish he sounded. No, he didn't think faithfulness was too much to ask for in what seemed to him to be a normal relationship, but his words were immature.

Izaya sighed deeply. He was silent for a while, simply watching Masaomi. Eventually, he held his arms out. "Come here, darling." Once the boy reluctantly sat down beside him, Izaya pulled him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you saw all of that. You really dug deep into that log, huh...? Anyways, you misunderstood, but I don't blame you for it. That girl... Rei-chan means nothing to me. She's... riveting, so for the past few months, I've been speaking to her. I made a persona, but mixed in some of my real life and views. But she didn't act like the other girls. I always manage to get various types of people to fall for me, because it's intriguing to learn how to win someone over. Not this one, though. So it became a challenge. When I ask her opinion of me, she speaks bluntly, says that she thinks I'm a captivating person, but she would never fall for me. She's different from the other girls on the forums, and that excited me."

Slender fingers slid through golden hair. "But, Masaomi, the man speaking to Rei-chan is not me. I don't want to date her. All of it is pretend, because it's fun for me. I know very well that creating whole personalities and pretending to have romantic feelings for people isn't something 'normal' people do, but you already know I'm not 'normal.' Do you understand, Masa-chan? You're very special to me, and no one compares to you. You're my favorite human, and you always will be. So don't fret, my darling. There's a reason I've let you get close to me, that you are my _boyfriend_. It has been more than a year now that we've started this relationship. If I had become bored with you, I would've told you, and ended our relationship."

During the long talk, Masaomi slowly calmed down. He hadn't realized how afraid he was of losing Izaya. Even if everything he thought had been true, though, would he have had the strength to leave him? If he were pretending, would he be able to move on, instead of staying and receiving mock-affection, or even affection he was sharing with someone else? Was the pain of seeing the person he loved be in love someone other than him enough to make him leave the man who made him feel so special and wanted?

"Okay. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Hush, dear. It was only natural for you to think those things. I'm very convincing, I know. Really, I'm not upset, and I don't blame you for believing my feelings for you were being taken away. So don't be mad at yourself. Let this simply be a lesson. No matter what might happen, if I don't want you around, I will tell you. But, darling, that will never happen. Unless _you_ leave _me_ , we will always be together." Izaya pulled his lover into a soft kiss, then pulled away and spoke against his lips.

"You are the only one for me, Masaomi."


	9. Fallen (FINAL)

"You know, the believability of your insistence that you aren't in love with me dwindles away each time you say romantic things like that."

Izaya looked down at his lover with amusement. "Are you joking, or do you actually think I'm in love with you?"

Masaomi reached up and ran his fingers through the ebony hair of the informant. "I think that you're lying to yourself about it, because giving me your heart would mean leaving yourself vulnerable, and you'd hate to do that."

"That's an interesting theory, especially considering how well you've been hiding the strength of your feelings."

"I'll just tell you honestly right now, and get this over with. If I ever fell in love with you, I would never make the mistake of confessing. I wouldn't give you that kind of power over me. I already do pretty much anything you ask; if I were to ever tell you that I'm in love with you, you'd use that as leverage to make me do absolutely anything. I like being with you, but I don't trust you with everything."

"You're a smart one, Masaomi Kida. Although I dislike that you understand these things, I admire you strength and intelligence. I do love you, as I love the rest of humanity, but if I ever loved you personally, I wouldn't tell you either." He leaned down and spoke between kisses. "I'd never tell you if I loved how you act out of my predictions; I'd never tell you if I loved the gleam in your eye when you say that you hate me; if I loved falling asleep next to you and waking up with you in your arms, I'd never confess to it; if I loved every bit of your body and mind, I would never tell you." He moved up and smiled. "I don't love you, Masaomi."

Kida could barely breathe as Izaya's fingers interlocked with his. "I don't love you either, Izaya-san."

* * *

Sorry for the slowness with this chapter—and the last one, for that matter. I had this written for a while, but I was hoping I could find a way to add in more drabbles. When I tried to write, though, it just felt forced, and I don't want to publish something I didn't put my heart into. So I decided to end this little collection of drabbles now.

I think I will eventually go back to writing full Izakida stories, as I have a ton of started stories that are waiting for me to continue them. I feel bad for being flaky about posting chapters and putting up new stories, but I don't always have the inspiration to write long fics. I will attempt to go back and stir up my creativity with the barely started stories, and maybe I'll get back into it, because I absolutely love Izakida. While I work on multi-chap fics, I'll try to post drabbles every once in a while, whenever I get an idea I like.

Thank you so much for all the love and support all of you give me. When I see that someone favorites my story, or liked it enough to write a short comment, it makes me incredibly happy. Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
